Royals
by RyuzakiRyuuga
Summary: Every king needs a queen to rule beside him./"Uchiha Sasuke. Dia itu enigma. Dia tak punya hati. Dia menyakiti banyak orang. Harusnya semua orang memusuhi dia. Tapi kau tahu, Sakura? Manusia terendah disini pun, berada di dalam genggaman tangannya. Bahkan aku yang membencinya."/"If he wants me to be his queen, then he better treat me as one."/SasuSaku/AU/HighSchool/Prolog


Royals © Ryuzaki Ryuuga

A Naruto fanfiction

I do **not** own Naruto and its characters

Warnings : OOCs, typos, irrelevant infos, diksi abal, etc.

Enjoy!

.

.

.

 **Prologue**

.

.

.

 _Apa?_

Tidak.

Dia sudah berusaha sekeras mungkin agar ini tak terjadi.

Dia sudah menuruti segala apa yang lelaki itu mau. Mati-matian meng- _upgrade_ isi lemarinya demi bisa dibilang pantas berjejer dengan _dia_. Terima saja setiap kali perempuan-perempuan lain menatap si _dia_ dengan tatapan haus. Mengangkat dagunya tinggi-tinggi tiap kali para saingannya menatapnya dengan benci. Tetap optimis ketika _dia_ tak pernah berniat menghubungi dirinya.

 _Dia_ selalu seperti ini pada siapa saja. _Dia_ memang dingin…

Ujarnya pada dirinya sendiri tiap kali matanya menyusuri daftar panggilan namun tak menemukan satupun panggilan masuk dari _dia_.

Dia menundukkan wajahnya, kedua tangannya meremas rok seragamnya dengan gemetar. Matanya memanas, nafasnya tercekat, ingin menangis tapi tidak bisa.

 _Dia_ benci perempuan yang cengeng.

Dengan perlahan dia mengangkat wajahnya sedikit demi sedikit. Pandangannya sedikit mengabur karena air mata yang bertumpuk di mata, namun sosok didepannya masih terlihat jelas.

Jantungnya berkhianat. Berdetak-detak kian kencang dengan kehadirannya.

"Sasuke- _kun_.." kini suaranya yang berkhianat, serak dan penuh dengan kesan putus asa.

Sepasang mata kelam itu menatapnya balik dengan pasif. Wajah lelaki itu tak bedanya dengan sehelai kertas putih yang kosong.

Dia adalah enigma.

Kembali hening.

Kedua orang lainnya yang berada di belakang Sasuke hanya menatap gadis itu dengan gurat kasihan yang tertempel di wajah mereka.

Bibirnya bergetar. Mimpi buruknya kini jadi kenyataan. Sebelah tangannya bergerak ingin menyentuh Sasuke, namun berhenti ketika laki-laki itu tetap diam dan menatapnya balik seolah tak terjadi apa-apa. Seolah hati gadis itu tak sedang remuk jadi berkeping-keping dihadapannya.

" _Ne_ , Ino- _chan_.. Bagaimana kalau kita kembali ke kelas dulu sekarang. Waktu istirahat sudah mau selesai. Iya kan, _teme_?"

Ino tak mengalihkan pandangannya ke sumber suara-Naruto, teman Sasuke. Susah payah dia mempertahankan pandangannya tetap ke Sasuke. Matanya yang biru dan basah menatap penuh harap ke dalam obsidian lelaki yang duduk dengan santai di salah satu kursi kosong dengan kedua tangan yang menopang wajah. Beda dengan dirinya yang kini berdiri dengan gemetar dan takut.

Takut ditinggalkan. Takut menjadi satu dari sekian banyak sebelum dia.

Dia begitu berharap.

Sesaat kemudian Sasuke bangkit dari kursi, sebelum kemudian mengeluarkan telepon genggam dari saku celananya. Kakinya melangkah hendak pergi dari ruangan ini.

Refleks, tangan Ino meraih tangan lelaki itu. Mencegahnya untuk melangkah lebih jauh.

Tangan Sasuke dingin, seperti biasanya. Kulit telapak tangannya lembut, tak seperti tangan laki-laki biasanya.

Sasuke menghela nafas pelan.

Di belakangnya Naruto dan Neji hanya diam dan memandang satu sama lain sebelum keduanya melangkah pergi dari ruangan.

Ini buruk. Sasuke mulai jengkel.

"Maafkan aku, Sasuke- _kun_. Bilang saja apa salahku.. aku-aku akan berusaha memperbaiki semua salahku. Ta-tapi.. jangan pergi, Sasuke- _kun_." Ujarnya lirih dan terbata-bata.

Wajah Sasuke kembali menatap Ino. Tubuhnya tinggi, membuat Ino harus mendongakkan kepala agar bisa bertemu dengan sepasang bola mata yang dingin namun indah itu. Dia sempat terkesiap. Tak banyak orang yang berkesempatan melihat Sasuke dari jarak yang sedekat ini. Bukan hal yang mudah, meskipun untuk dirinya. Setiap lekuk wajahnya begitu sempurna. Tangannya gatal ingin menyentuh pipi mulus Sasuke.

Namun sedetik kemudian genggamannya dilepas Sasuke.

Ino menggigit bibirnya sedih.

Sebelah alis Sasuke terangkat. Salah satu ujung bibirnya yang tipis terangkat membentuk seringaian.

"Sudah kubilang dari awal. Jangan pernah menganggap dirimu itu spesial dimataku."

Kemudian dia pergi.

Dan air mata yang sedari tadi setengah mati dibendung gadis berambut pirang itu mengalir tanpa henti.

.

.

.

Author Note (mohon dibaca agan-agan sekalian, plis) :

Bagi para reader yang juga para reader Feeling Under Spell (fic-ku yang lainnya), mohon maaf buat absen-nya update. FUS sekarang lagi hiatus, karena setelah dibaca-baca lagi, ternyata FUS itu parah banget dan aku sedang krisis ide dalam penulisannya. Sekali lagi, gomen. Takut asal nulis, nanti jadi hilang arah ceritanya.

Untuk fanfic baru ini, hanya sekedar percobaan. Inipun cuma prolog, kalaupun ada yang suka mudah-mudahan bisa dilanjutkan. Dan ini SasukexSakura fanfiction, so Sakura akan muncul tapi nanti chapter yang selanjutnya.

Yes. Sasuke disini memang brengsek. Dia harus seperti itu demi kelangsungan ceritanya. Jadi jangan berharap playful and kind-hearted Sasuke, okay?

jadi gimana? XD

lanjut?

please do review :) bagi penulis amatir seperti aku, review itu sangat berarti. it means a lot.

See you,

Ryuzaki Ryuuga.


End file.
